how we met
by music-speaks-to-me
Summary: Prequel to He's just a kid - Gordon how wrong you were, shows how Alan and his friends met.
1. Chapter 1: Alan

_**Hi this is my prequel to He's just a kid! - Gordon how wrong you were**_

_**I hope you guys like it**_

_**oh and i still don't own anything**_

_**please review**_

_**Secret**_

* * *

Alan Tracy sighed as usual his brothers hadn't come to see him off to school. Oh well it's not like he cared anyway.

Three weeks later

Alan sighed this had to be a new record only three weeks into the term and he was already in the principal's office.

"Ah Mr. Tracy I though the days of you visiting my office were long gone I haven't had you in here since you joined all those school clubs and teams at the start of last year." The principal said as he leaned forward to look at Alan, "But the fact still remains that you are failing a lot of your classes, why don't you ask one of your brothers to help you they all did really well in school and-"

Alan cut him off, "No! I mean my brothers are all always really busy."

"Ok, well we could get you a tutor?"

"Yeah sure!" Alan replied.

The headmaster thought for a minute before saying, "How about Russell Anderson he's a year older than you and he is very bright."

"Ok."

The headmaster nodded, "Well I'll check if he's free and get back to you."

Alan nodded and left the office.

The next day

Alan walked into the principal's office.

"I spoke to Russell," the principal said as soon as Alan sat down. "And he says that he can fit you in if you don't mind sharing a tutoring session with another kid."

Alan nodded and the headmaster said, "I'll tell Russell, your first session will be tomorrow night at 6:30."

6:25 pm the next day

Alan picked up his bag and left his dorm, he was off to his first tutoring session.

When he was walking along the corridor he saw a boy walking down the other way but thought nothing of it till he stopped at the same door. Now Alan was confused this boy looked two years older than him so what was he doing here was he one of Russell's mates?

"Please don't tell me you are also getting tutoring from this kid!" He asked.

Alan nodded too shocked to speak and knocked on the door.

The door opened and a skinny boy smiled at them, "Hi I'm Russell! You must Be Sean and Alan."

Both boys nodded and Russell said, "Come in!"

_So this is Russell _Alan thought_ isn't he the boy everyone calls loner boy? _

"Right so Alan you're pretty good at your classes it just seems like you don't have enough hours in a day so I'm going to show you how to shorten your studying and Sean you just need a little reminder of the stuff you should have already learnt."

"Just one question how are you going to tutor me if I'm older than you?" Sean asked.

"Well I'm taking my classes at the same level as you this year so I should be able to help you!" Russell

One Hour later and they were finished.

"And know you should both pass your Exams!" Russell told the boys and they left.

Two weeks later

Alan sat on the ground leaning against the wall sketching the fountain in the middle of the grounds when he heard a scream. He shot up and ran towards it when he got there he recognised the kid who was tutoring him surrounded by a lot of boys. He rushed forward and managed to get rid of them with the help of someone, he didn't know who. Until he turned around.

"Hey!" Sean smiled at Alan.

"Hey!" Alan replied as he pulled Russ to his feet, "And hi to you too."

Russ muttered, "Thanks!" and began to walk off until Sean grabbed his arm.

"And just where do you think you're going?" He asked.

"I don't think you want to be seen with me." He replied. Both boys raised their eyebrows and Russ continued. "Been seen with me is like social death."

"Well since everyone thinks I'm just pretty boy Tracy who's only here because of his dad, I think I'm ok with a little more social death." Alan replied as he grinned.

"Wait your Alan Tracy! Allow me to introduce myself I am Sean Albert Thompson son of Albert Thompson the famous writer. And I also don't care about social death so Russ you're stuck with us." Sean said and both boys grinned at Russ who managed a small smile back.

One week later

The three boys sat on benches outside of school.

"Have you guys seen any of the girls?" Russell asked.

"Girls?" Sean looked confused.

"Yeah you know the people that are the opposite gender from us!" Alan joked.


	2. Chapter 2: Russ

_**JoTracy123 thanks for reviewing hope you like the next bit**_

_**kattfan12001 thanks for reviewing **_

_**please review**_

* * *

Russell shook his head as Sean and Alan started to argue if you told him at the start of the year he would be friends with Alan Tracy and Sean Thompson he would have thought you were off your rocker.

"Russ! Russ! Russ!" they yelled and Russell turned to him, "Ha you answered!"

"No I didn't!" Russell replied adamantly.

"Yes you did, you answered to Russ!" Sean sang.

"Oh look loner boys got friends!" a taunting voice said and the three boys turned round.

"Shut up Jeb!" Sean said and Alan nodded in agreement.

"Oh come off it you two don't want to be friends with him! I mean Alan you're the youngest son of famous astronaut and most of the teachers think you can do no wrong! And Sean your dads a famous writer and you'll inherit all his money in the future! But Russell your dads in the military all you'll inherit is a coffin!" Jeb replied.

Russ ran off as Alan and Sean turned to Jeb, "Right that is it stop picking on my friends I get it you hate me because I'm 'perfect Tracy' but leave my friends alone!" with that said the two boys run off to find Russ.

Russ slid down next to the fountain as he sobbed. He sobbed and sobbed until he felt a hand on each of his shoulders. He looked up and saw Alan and Sean standing there and looking at him worriedly.

"You alright?" Sean asked.

"Why do you care, just go be friends with Jeb!" He replied viciously.

"Why on earth would we do that?" Alan asked in bewilderment.

"Because he's right, you guys both have these amazing parents and I don't!" Russ replied.

"Russ your dad's a hero he fights for our country he keeps babies safe in their cots, he keeps kids safe in their beds, adult's safe at their work everybody safe anywhere in the US." Sean replied.

"He's willing to leave his family for a long time maybe even forever to keep everyone safe!" Alan added.

Russ managed a small smile but then he frowned, "why do you guys want to be my friend we have nothing in common?"

* * *

**_Yh it's short but quite a lot happened so you know give me some credit_**

**_Secret_**


End file.
